


The Kid is Probably Okay

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Dean is pretty sure the nine year old boy next door is his son.





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight shined through the window onto the two sweaty bodies on the bed. The sound of their heavy panting was loud in the now quiet room, which was recently filled with euphoric screams. Dean Winchester made a low grunting noise as his fiancé, Castiel , pulled out of him, and the two of rolled onto their backs, both feeling satisfied. Tissues were taken from the box on one of the nightstands, and they cleaned each other up. When the soiled items were thrown into the trashcan, Dean lied his head on Castiel's chest.

"We need to be quieter when we fuck," Dean said as his lover gently ran fingers through the younger man's hair.

"Why is that?" Castiel asked absentmindedly. His voice sounded tired, like he wanted to fall asleep and not wake up for hours. The man's heartbeat was loud and steady in Dean's ear, and the younger man smiled. He had fallen asleep many times like this, just being held by the older man.

"Because it would be weird for our future kids to hear us," Dean replied, and he winced when Cas's hand stilled, despite knowing it would happen. 

"I am not having the conversation again," Cas pushed Dean gently, indicating he want him off of him, and Dean complied. He rolled over, facing away from the younger man. 

"We have to talk about this some time soon." Dean touched the dark haired man's shoulder, trying to get him face him again. "You said you weren't sure."

Castiel got off the bed. "I'm taking a shower. If you stay quiet you can join me."

Dean did not bring up kids for the rest of the day.

\----

The next day, when Dean came home from his construction job, Castiel dragged him next door with a plate of his homemade cupcakes to give to their new neighbors. Dean made several protests, telling Castiel how he was tired and just wanted to have a beer and watch TV, but his fiancé just ignored him and knocked politely on the door. The past few weeks they had spotted the family several times, moving boxes out of the moving trucks and around the front yard, and their comings and goings for various reasons. The white brunette woman who always wore plaid, a black man who always seemed to be happy, and a pale little boy who they only ever saw either reading or playing with a Nintendo DS, whom they assumed was the man and woman's son.

The woman was the one who answered the door, and as soon as she saw Dean her face lit up, "Dean Winchester, oh my God! I can't believe it!"

Dean stared out her a for few seconds before he remembered how he knew her. "Oh, hey. Lisa, right?" He gave Cas a glance as he tried not to sound like he was too happy to see a woman he once had a week long fling with during a vacation. The other man got extremely jealous when Dean spoke about anybody he had even been with. Usually, Dean found it kind of hot, but only when they were alone.

Castiel's eyes ran between them, and Dean knew he had figured how they new each other. "Here. Welcome to the neighborhood." Castiel shoved plate into the woman's hands. "Keep the plate or don't, I don't care." He turned and walked back to their house, practically seething with anger.

The two of them watched him slam the front door closed. Dean turned back to Lisa. "That plate is my mom's, so I would appreciate it if you returned it." The brunette nodded and Dean went home, where he found Castiel furiously washing dishes.

"So, that was rude," Dean announced, standing next to Cas, leaning back against the counter. "You should definitely apologize."

"I would rather not speak to that woman ever again," Castiel growled, rubbing a Brillo pad on to a glass pan.

"Cas, she did nothing. We had sex ten years ago," Dean thought back to that week, and without thinking said, "I mean it was the bendiest week of my life, and I-" he was interrupted when Cas angrily slammed the pan into the sink, breaking it in half and cutting his hand. He let out an angry shout and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming and locking it behind him, leaving Dean to clean up the mess.

\----

It took Dean two weeks to convince Castiel to apologize to Lisa, which he did, albeit reluctantly. It was Saturday, and they saw over from their backyard that there were several people in Lisa's backyard, mostly kids, and a bouncy house, so Dean assumed it was her son's birthday. The younger man rang the doorbell and the boy was the one who answered.

Dean bent down and gave him what he hoped was a warm smile. "Hey kiddo, your mom home?"

"Are you the gays from next door?" the kid replied simply. He was wearing a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a crown on his head that was clearly made from dark blue construction paper.

Dean, surprised by that question, said, "Uhm, well technically n-" he was interrupted by Lisa running up to them and grabbing her son's shoulder.

"Ben, that was inappropriate," she said, face turning red. "Go see your father, he got you an AC/DC shirt."

Ben looked up it his mom. "Momma, you're not s'posed to say!" He ran off when his mom shot him glare. When he was gone, she turned back to Dean and Cas. "You guys here for the plate? Come on inside." She waved them in and shut and locked the door behind him. She led them over to the kitchen, where Dean's mom's chipped white plate was sitting in the middle. The view from the kitchen window above the sink was a different angle then from Dean's own backyard, so he saw all the children and the bouncy house and tables of food better. "I would've given it to you sooner, but your friend here kinda scared me."

"Boyfriend," Dean said immediately at the same time Castiel said, "Fiancé." 

Lisa looked at them both. "Okay."

Dean nudged Cas with elbow and gestured to the women with his eyes. The blue-eyed man sighed and said, "I apologize for being so rude when we met. I get very jealous over him."

The brunette nodded. "I get it, I get it. I'm like that sometimes with my husband, Matt." An awkward silence stretched between the three of them, which was broken when Lisa suggested they have some cake. Dean was disappointed it wasn't pie, but he decided he wanted some anyway.

\----

Dean was standing at the table that had all the cake slices when Castiel came up to him, grabbed him by the neck , pulled him down and gave him a deep, bruising, claiming kiss. The younger man gripped his paper plate of vanilla ice cream cake, and reluctantly pushed him away. "Jeez, Cas," he panted, "keep it PG, there are kids here."

"I just want everyone to know you are mine," he crossed his arms, "especially those two moms who have been ogling your ass for the past five minutes." Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh, by the way you will be happy to know I have been talking to Lisa and I decided I like her. And Ben is cool too, and you should wish him a happy ninth birthday when you get a chance."

"Well that's..." Dean trailed off. "Nine," he muttered, then did some quick math, mouthing his calculations. "Oh, shit," he lowered his voice, "I think Ben is my son."


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you say?" Dean had seen the look Castiel was giving him before. It was a mix of annoyance, confusion, and anger. Cas had given him that expression only twice before, so Dean knew his fiancé was extremely annoyed.

"It all fits," Dean lowered his voice slightly. "The timeline, we like the same bands, he even kinda looks like me." He looked over at Ben, who was busy taking a remote controlled toy monster truck out of a box.

Cas glanced from Dean to Ben and then back to Dean. "I think you've lost your mind." The older man didn't bother waiting for a response, he just walked into the house, and Dean knew he was going home, leaving Dean to go find Lisa and make up an excuse for them.

\----

Eight days later Dean was staring out his living room window, watching Ben. The kid was in front of his own house, playing with his toys, and Dean saw the truck he go for his birthday. Cas was at the museum where he worked as an entomologist, which Dean was happy about. They had had a huge fight when they got home from the party, and Dean had brought up Cas's aversion to having kids again, and the reason why he didn't want them, which made his fiancé furious. They barely spoken a word to each other since.

Dean was a obviously upset about that, but he was more interested in learning if Ben actually was his son, which he was 90% certain he was. He had talked to his brother Sam about it, and he said Dean should just talk to Lisa. Dean had to admit that was a theoretically nice idea, but he was pretty sure most people wouldn't like their new neighbor just blurting out a question about who sired their son.

As Dean watched the boy, he couldn't but smile, remembering playing with his own toys. Though Dean had friends and Sam to play with, and it made him sad to see Ben all by himself, so without thinking, he walked out of his house and sat himself down next to the nine-year-old. The boy looked up at him at with a blank expression.

"Hey kiddo, you remember me?" Ben continued to stare. "I live next door?" More staring. Dean sighed. "The gay dude." Ben let out a soft "Oh" and went back to his toys. Dean looked at all the plastic farm animals and the green army man spread out on the grass. "So what are you playing there?"

"Zombie farm," Ben responded, throwing pig in the air. "The animals got turned into the undead and the army's got to kill them."

"That's... really cool." Dean had never thought of something that creative when he was Ben's age. Ben looked up at him and smiled. 

"Wanna play?" he asked. You can be the general." Ben handed Dean an army man that a had a missing leg. "He gots infected and the doctor had to cut off the sick part." Dean took the toy, but just then his rang. It was text from Castiel.

'On the way home.Im not mad anymore.Sam called me today. If you really think hes yours, go ask her. No matter her answer, least youll know'

Dean handed the kid back his army man. "I would love to play kid, but I gotta to talk to your mom. Maybe later?"

"'Kay," Ben replied absentmindedly, running his truck over a cow.

Dean walked up to the front door, took a deep breath, and knocked.

\----

"So? Is he yours?" Castiel asked when Dean came into the kitchen from the back door fifteen minutes later. There was hint of worry in his voice.

"No," he replied, sounding sad. He plopped himself down at the table. "She said she had a a DNA test."

"Aw, Dean," Castiel sat next to the green-eyed man, rubbing circles into his back. "I am so sorry."

"Yeah. I'll be fine though." It was a lie and Dean knew it. He had already started to feel a sort of connection with Ben, and the thought that he was the boy's father made him feel such pure joy. "She said she had a type."

"Uh-huh," Cas continued rubbing the man's back, stroking his knee with his other hand. He kissed Dean's neck softly.

"He was some biker she met a few days after I left," he let a long sigh, too sad to enjoy Cas's attempt at comforting him. "He was just gone the morning after. She doesn't know what happened to him."

Cas stopped and looked at Dean's eyes. "What?"

"What?"

"Repeat what you just said," Castiel started to sound mad, so Dean repeated himself. The older man let out an annoyed sound and said, "Let's go, we're going over there." He strode out the back door, going around his house and across the lawn to Lisa's front door. Dean jogged up next to him as Cas rang the doorbell three times very quickly. Ben was too engrossed in his toys to notice.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked, confused, and Castiel just held up a finger to silence him.

Lisa answered the door wearing a fuzzy pink bathrobe and slippers shaped like moose. "Can't I take a goddamn bath with neighbors annoying the hell out of me?"

"We need to talk," Castiel announced. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and moved to let them in. She led the two of them into the living room. She sat on the recliner while the men took seats on the couch next to each other. "Who is Ben's father?"

Lisa gestured to Dean. "I just told him," she said, exasperated. "Some biker guy I had a one night stand with."

"Sure," Cas sounded skeptic. "You kept a hair sample or sperm sample or something?"

"Gross. No."

"So let me get this right," Cas looked at Lisa as he spoke, making sure she was listening. "You had sex with Dean, a few days later you had sex with a biker, who left the next morning, then you had a DNA test, with DNA you did not have , after your son was born."

Lisa was quiet for a few seconds. "Uhm... Well..." She started chewing on her thumbnail. "Alright, look I-"

"Why the fuck did you lie?" Dean shouted. "What kind of a person does that?"

"Do not yell at me," Lisa shouted back. "Yes, I lied. You're his father. Biologically. But Matt has been his dad since he was three years old. I don't need you to confuse him."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but Cas put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I understand why you lied, and I don't like it. But Dean has the right to know his son and Ben has the right to know who his father is. What did you plan on saying to him when he asks who his real dad is?"

"I just... I didn't plan that far ahead." She sighed and turned to Dean. "I-I'm sorry, okay? I should've told you the truth..." She rubbed her forehead. "I have to talk Matt about this."

\----

Three weeks later, Halloween, and Dean was in his living room flipping through channels. Lisa hand't said a word to him about Ben, but had seen her and her husband arguing through the window. Cas and Sam had both told him to be patient, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Dean," Castiel shouted from the kitchen. "I bought three bags of candy and only see one, where are the other two?"

"Got no idea," he shouted back. It was a lie; there was currently a pile of candy wrappers in the front seat of his car.

"Are you lying?" Cas shouted again just as the doorbell rang.

"Can't hear you, somebody is at the door." He was shocked when he opened the door; Ben and Lisa were standing there.

"Trick or treat," Ben said, holding out a pumpkin-colored bucket. He was dressed as Captain America and Lisa was dressed as Supergirl.

"Uh yeah hold on." He yelled into the house for Cas to bring out the candy. "So... How are you?" Dean asked Lisa while hey waited for Castiel.

"I'm good. Good..." She cleared her throat, "Uhm, Matt and I were talking and we would really like you and Castiel to come to that Halloween walk thing at the park. He's waiting in the car for us."

"Really?" Dean asked, surprised.

The woman nodded. "We think it would be good for Ben to get to know his... neighbors."

Castiel walked up then, large bowl of candy in his hands. He dropped a Hershey's kiss into Ben's bucket and smiled at the kid. "Thank you," Ben said. "Can we go now, Momma?"

"In a sec, sweetie. So? You guys wanna come?"

Dean turned to Cas. "Lisa just inv-"

"I heard," Cas interrupted. "I'm... not ready... to go. So you can yourself, since you're ready. To go, I mean." 

Dean swallowed. "Are you sure? I can... I can wait until you're ready." 

The older man gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm not sure when I will be ready, but it's not now. So, go ahead." He gave his fiancé a kiss on the cheek. "I'll stay here and make sure we don't get egged."

Dean grinned and left with Lisa and Ben. He knew Cas would be ready. If not now, then hopefully soon.


End file.
